<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【帝韦伯】他们结婚了这件事已人尽皆知 by Aluo_and_Kikko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472645">【帝韦伯】他们结婚了这件事已人尽皆知</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluo_and_Kikko/pseuds/Aluo_and_Kikko'>Aluo_and_Kikko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluo_and_Kikko/pseuds/Aluo_and_Kikko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Kikko<br/>SPY×FAMILYau</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01. </p><p>韦伯·维尔维特现在正面对他的间谍生涯的最大危机。 </p><p>他心情沉重地吐出一口烟雾，手上的雪茄烟嘴早已被他咬了个稀巴烂，被摆在茶几上的通知书上清清楚楚地写明，三方会谈必须由双亲与学生同时出席，不得有例外。 </p><p>“这是歧视！赤裸裸的歧视！” </p><p>英俊的长发男人一脸阴沉低声说到，他看上去年纪尚轻，而眉间却已生出了两道淡淡的皱纹，此刻他亦是眉头紧锁，浑身散发着令人难以接近的氛围。 </p><p>而他对面的金发美少女却不以为然，自如地托着精致的白瓷茶杯享用着红茶，戏谑地挑动起形态美丽的眉，似乎把眼前的男子的不满当做是茶点，一副心情愉悦的样子。 </p><p>“没错呢，兄长，单身兼童贞时间等于年龄的男人确实是被社会所歧视呢。快去给我找个嫂子吧。” </p><p>“F**k！！谁跟你扯这个了！我是说这个学校歧视单身父亲！单亲家庭对孩子的教育是无影响的！认为单亲家庭的孩子一定存在人格缺陷和管教不足这种看法是刻板印象！！” </p><p>美少女对于眼前的男子的怒吼无动于衷，只是安静地抿了口茶。 </p><p>“阿拉，你要是这么想的话，可以直接去招生办和阿拉斯学院的老师们反应一下。他们肯定会第一时间为您优先处理，将您和您女儿的考号从名单中剔除，然后，我敬爱的兄长就宣布任务失败★同时你的独立计划也终于宣布破产，再次回归我直属手下的岗位，在我的爱沐浴之下，跑腿卖命，不也不错嘛？” </p><p>韦伯的脸瞬间就煞白了，眼前这个美少女所说的直属手下的工作，可不是“跑腿”那么可爱的事情。那简直就是人间地狱，韦伯·维尔维特一生的噩梦，这个外表优雅可爱的少女根本就是个披着人皮的恶魔！ </p><p>韦伯·维尔维特，身为隶属于B国秘密情报机关「时钟塔」的间谍导师，在继承了恩师【第十二号君主】的代号后，现已作为重要核心成员退归二线，在执行长期潜入任务的同时担任着培养“种子”的任务。他无疑是B国不可或缺的重要人才，亦是受到诸多后辈景仰的无名英雄。 </p><p>但他的间谍生涯一路崎岖，一切的一切，都要归功于眼前这名名为莱妮丝，称他为“兄长”的少女。少女为「时钟塔」的十二特殊部门的部长候选人，但由于年岁原因未能继承家族，盯上了曾为上任部长的学生的他，由于自己年少无知而被眼前的少女捉住了把柄，成为了她的直属部下。 </p><p>「时钟塔」作为秘密部门，历史悠久，为保证间谍技术与国家情报的不外流，其核心干部由十二个家族的人员代代相传，埃尔梅罗家族亦是其中之一。但在上一次大战中，谍战人员大量死亡 ，而埃尔梅罗家族的家主，也就是韦伯的恩师——肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗亦同样战死沙场。这一惨痛重创几乎使埃尔梅罗家族走向衰亡，甚至将幼女推向族长之位。 </p><p>但好在这位族长候选人不仅是天才，还是恶魔，在这段人手稀缺的日子，他被作为祭品献祭给和平。莱妮丝可谓是将韦伯·维尔维特用到了极致，被丢到热战前线二十四小时高强度高难度工作都不算什么，问题是连最低级最无人权的工作都要由他亲自解决，包括充当人体炸弹，替身等等高风险工作，在过去的五年中，韦伯几乎每日都在刀尖上起舞，每一天都面临着新的生命危险。 </p><p>在局势日趋稳定A、B两国冷战的当下，他终于不需奔走战场，成为了名不符实的挂名部长，也就是莱妮丝的代理人，继续作为情报人员卖命工作，但一切都比做莱妮丝的直属手下要轻松。 </p><p>“要不然我和你再造个孩子，名正言顺地去三方会谈？” </p><p>“？！！去**的，谁跟你开这种玩笑！” </p><p>莱妮丝看着韦伯一副如临大敌面红耳赤的模样，露出了阴谋得逞的笑容。韦伯只庆幸自己没在喝水，不然准保要全部喷到莱妮丝那高档的藏蓝色礼服上去。 </p><p>“要不然我也来帮忙吧？我陪你去吧，韦伯。” </p><p>令人安心的熟悉声音在他身后响起，一只宽大而又温暖的手抚着韦伯的背安抚着他因愤怒而抖动的身体。回头看去，师兄迪卢木多正担忧地看着他。 </p><p>“不行，迪卢木多你有更重要的事情要做吧？”莱妮丝非常果断地否决掉迪卢木多的请愿。 </p><p>虽然师出同门，迪卢木多在身体素质上比天生瘦弱的韦伯强无数倍，相貌更是俊美非凡，性格开朗受人欢迎，与韦伯正好相辅相成，自从师而来就一直对韦伯关爱有加，两人曾为搭档更是所向披靡。韦伯能顺顺利利活到现在更离不开迪卢木多的关照，而迪卢木多也将韦伯视为亲兄弟般怜爱。如今两人都是莱妮丝的义兄，韦伯是暗地里的代理人，而迪卢木多如今身为埃尔梅罗家族明面上的代理人，经营家族产业。 </p><p>韦伯如今真是走无投路了。 </p><p>“反正兄长你不也很受女人欢迎吗？随随便便找个被你迷得昏头转向的女人假装结婚不就好了吗？” </p><p>“一！点！都！不！好！” </p><p>韦伯暴躁地抓着自己的长发，狠狠地在烟灰缸里按熄了雪茄。 </p><p>“如果只是逢场作戏的话那都是无妨，但那是假装家人啊？你知道恋爱中的女人是多麻烦的生物吗？特别如果是有感情上的牵连的话就会充满了不安定性，事后也难以好好安置。找迷恋我的女性是不可能的！” </p><p>不知为何迪卢木多与莱妮丝同时陷入了沉默，留下韦伯在沉默中独自尴尬。 </p><p>“干啥啊，给个响啊？？” </p><p>“没想到这居然是处男说的话。” </p><p>“韦伯，长大了啊……”      </p><p>无血缘的家人们纷纷作出感叹的神情，或多或少透露着一丝震惊的神色。然而两人的态度却惹恼了本就在气头上的韦伯，他已经明白和这两个人继续谈下去没有任何意义。 </p><p>他站起了身来，锃亮的皮鞋狠狠地踩得地板吱呀发响，拿起了搭在椅背上的风衣。 </p><p>“已经要走了吗，韦伯？” </p><p>“阿拉，兄长，难得见一次面不多喝杯茶？” </p><p>“走了，和你说我简直浪费时间。” </p><p>说到底，克服一切不可能去完成任务，那就是他身为间谍的工作。 </p><p>他可不是一个轻言放弃的男人。 </p><p>他潇洒地套上外套，从后背一把撩起长发，发丝顺着他流畅的动作扬起，散落，柔顺地垂到腰际。他抬起手臂，手指笔直地指向莱妮丝，不快的眼神沿着他所指的方向而下，看上去似乎想要放下狠话。 </p><p>“你给我好好看着吧！我三天之内就把结婚对象找出来给你看！” </p><p>被指向的少女眨了眨她那双漂亮的眼，看上去已经不打算隐藏某种愉悦的情绪，她兴奋地合起手掌，露出了她标志性的微笑。 </p><p>“不愧是我的兄长！我可会，万分期待地等~待~着~哦~” </p><p>02. </p><p>埃尔梅罗二世捂住了自己隐隐作痛的胃，拧开了门锁。屋里的光让他有些难以适应，客厅里的女孩似乎听见了玄关处的动静，便立刻跑了出来。 </p><p>“欢迎回来，父……父亲……” </p><p>女孩看起来有些畏缩，那双不安地闪烁着的灰蓝色眼眸正紧张地看着自己。 </p><p>“我回来了，格蕾。要好好练习哦，因为我们一直都是父女，来，再叫一次吧？” </p><p>他尽可能地蹲下身子，让他们两的视线处于同一水平线，脸上的表情亦都温和了许多，平日脸上的阴翳散去了许多。 </p><p>“是……妈……不！！不，父亲！” </p><p>埃尔梅罗二世呆滞地看着眼前的女孩拼命地摇着自己的头，银色的发丝也从兜帽中漏了出来一起摇摆着。 </p><p>这真是非常让人头痛。 </p><p>埃尔梅罗二世与眼前名为格蕾的少女成为父女的事实是仅仅一周之前开始的。为完成代号名为［列车］的长期任务，他需要组建家庭，让自己的女儿进入阿斯拉学院，通过接近如今A国的军务大臣的女儿——奥尔家玛丽·阿尼姆斯菲亚，引出主战派的军务大臣。 </p><p>阿斯拉学院是一所极其注重教养与品德的菁英学府，历届毕业生中不乏国家政要，商界巨星，而应届生大都是权贵的子女们。只要是父母都期望能将自己的孩子送上这完美人生的起跑线上，而其入学条件更是尤为苛刻。首先对学生自身的学习能力要求极高，对其家庭背景更是精挑严选。 </p><p>虽然不知为何总把自己叫错成“妈妈”，但格蕾是一个非常优秀的孩子，她很轻松就跨过了第一关，通过了入学考试，如今就剩下了摆在面前的这一难关。 </p><p>三 方 会 谈，简而言之，这就是家长与孩子一起面对的入学面试。而得到面试机会的前提条件，就是双亲——同时出席。 </p><p>妈妈也好爸爸也罢！前提是要有双亲啊！！埃尔梅罗二世冷着脸将一沓资料丢到了茶桌上，双手交叠托着下巴，强忍着胃痛在心里狂吼着。 </p><p>眼前的是他得意门生斯芬整理的“相亲资料”，搜罗了方圆5km内所有适婚年龄的单身女性或性取向有可能为男性的单身男士资料。说句老实话，这种情况反而不找真心想结婚的人比较好，利益一致能够达成假婚的单身人士反而是最好选择。 </p><p>至于为什么会有男性，因为同性婚姻在A国同时得到法律与社会的认可，而且认识的形成时间非常之长，就连上流社会中也认可同性婚姻。在战后出生率暴涨物价上涨的当下，同性婚姻更是常见无比。 </p><p>而韦伯本身不存在情感与心理需求，对性别更加无特殊需求，更加不会在意这点问题。 </p><p>他自顾自地陷入了沉思，而一旁的女孩也只是手足无措地看着她沉默的养父，也跟着他一起沉默下来。 </p><p>房间过于安静，让埃尔梅罗二世一时都忘记了房间里还有另外一个小生物的存在，甚至自顾自的掏出了香烟，行云流水地点着并吞吐云雾，直到女孩小声的咳嗽声打破了沉默，他这时才想起这里还有一个小孩，连忙就将烟蒂按熄在烟灰缸里，略抱歉意的抬起头。 </p><p>“抱歉格蕾，呛到你了吗？下次我不会再在室内……不会再在家里抽烟了。” </p><p>女孩似乎有些慌忙，只是再次一个劲地摇着头。埃尔梅罗二世完全没有办法接收小孩的脑电波，颇为苦恼地看着眼前的女孩。将任务对象置之不理并且忘记了对方的存在，这毫无疑问是作为埃尔梅罗二世身为间谍的失职 。 </p><p>正当他想着该怎样圆场之时，眼前的女孩肚子非常响亮地“咕咕”叫了起来。女孩终于停下了她摇晃的头，肉嘟嘟的小脸涨红，两只小手紧紧拽住斗篷的边缘，不好意思地低下了头。 </p><p>二世苦笑着，很不巧他这种不好好吃饭的人根本不会做饭，没错，说不定他确实是一个失败的父亲，但世上并非只有一条路！ </p><p>“总之先出去吃饭吧，格蕾？” </p><p>为培养格蕾适应精英生活，埃尔梅罗二世一开始是打算每日带她去各种各样的高等餐厅用餐，而格蕾的餐桌礼仪也经由他悉心教导，理论上他的计划是行得通的，然而问题在于，格蕾根本无法适应人群。 </p><p>他眼前的这个孩子并不普通，她曾一度作为A国的实验体接受特种设备的适应实验，自幼生活在人际交往对象不超过五的环境中，被作为兵器般照料。两年前埃尔梅罗二世以学者的身份潜入她所在的研究所，捣毁该组织后其中所谓实验体的孩子全部由B国「时钟塔」回收。在任务过程中，格蕾与埃尔梅罗二世曾有一面之缘，当然格蕾完全不知他的真实身份。但她在回收后被作为观察对象与特种兵培养，仍时常表示希望再见到埃尔梅罗二世。 </p><p>上层认为其作为优秀的战力配备给战斗力短板的埃尔梅罗二世正合适，而任务恰巧需要一个这样的小孩，因此就让格蕾成为埃尔梅罗二世的养女。 </p><p>当然，为保护埃尔梅罗二世的间谍身份，格蕾并没有被透露任何消息，而埃尔梅罗二世也努力地饰演父亲与普通学者的角色。 </p><p>那么把话题拉回到现存的问题上，一开始，他带格蕾多次前往高级餐厅时，虽然格蕾对服务员们无微不至的服务感到紧张总是没办法好好用餐。但高级餐厅的人流量还是非常的小，至少这还在她的忍耐范围之内。 </p><p>问题开始暴露的是在入学考试时，格蕾在面对人山人海的考场开始脚软，头晕，小脸一片惨白，能顺利完成考试对她来说简直就是个奇迹。 </p><p>注意到这一问题的埃尔梅罗二世认为这对接下来的任务，对格蕾适应学校生活来说是个极大的阻碍。为此只能进行刺激疗法，为使格蕾适应人群，他们开始到人来人往的快餐店就餐。 </p><p>在埃尔梅罗二世脑内整理目前现状的同时，他们已经来到了快餐店的门口。跟在他身旁的女孩紧张地拽着他风衣的一角，他自然地抱起了女孩，安抚她不安的情绪。 </p><p>“没关系的格蕾，父亲会陪着你的。” </p><p>就在此时，一只粗壮的手无声无息地从他左侧探出，为他推开玻璃门，让埃尔梅罗二世感到不寒而瑟。 </p><p>他强装镇定地回过头去，一个身形壮硕，足足有两米多高的红发男子不知何时靠近，虽然他脸上露出了和善的微笑，还是使埃尔梅罗二世感受到了窒息的威压。 </p><p>“非常，感谢您的帮助，这位先生。” </p><p>埃尔梅罗二世迅速调节好自己的呼吸，挤出自然的微笑，向男子道谢。而男子也只是微微一笑，用眼神向他示意，待他进入餐厅后便从他身旁离开。 </p><p>而埃尔梅罗二世则紧盯着他的背影，表情并不算太晴朗。他一边找着位置，一遍观察着方才的男子，他正是方才看的名单上的其中一员。 </p><p>亚历山大·佩拉，年龄38，就职于首都国立医院，是一名急诊医生。但为什么一个急诊医生可以做到无声无息地从他身后接近且不被他察觉？ </p><p>埃尔梅罗二世直觉上认定这个男人绝对是个危险的人，看着人群中他庞大的身躯，简直就像是误入小人国。但他并没有做出什么可疑的举动，倒不如说像是此处的熟客，他收回了自己的视线，重新将注意力放回到格蕾身上。 </p><p>“感觉如何，格蕾？” </p><p>格蕾紧张地坐在椅子上，不安地看着人群，过了一阵似乎心情舒缓了许多，发白的面色也有了好转。她冲他勉强地露出了微笑，说自己还好。埃尔梅罗二世也放心地点了点头，让她乖乖地坐在这里，便起身去排队点餐。 </p><p>正值饭点，店里等待点餐的人很多，队伍排得极长，但对于平日操劳的埃尔梅罗二世来说这是一个极好的休息时间，他视点涣散地望向前方，整理着自己的思路，一如往常地休息着。 </p><p>但他实在难以放松，他一度感受到非常热烈的视线注视着自己。虽然被人作为注视对象这样的事情并不是没有试过，但这视线真是太过热烈了，他忍不住顺着那个视线看去，却与刚刚的壮汉恰好对上眼神。 </p><p>壮汉似乎很惊讶，看着他困惑着微笑，名叫亚历山大的壮汉用他宽大的手掩盖起自己的嘴，表情变得有几分暧昧。 </p><p>？？？ </p><p>埃尔梅罗二世有点不明白这个发展到底是什么回事。 </p><p>待到点餐后，埃尔梅罗二世就到候餐区等待着，而刚才的壮汉也站在他的不远处，他忍不住回头看向他，对方也发现了他的视线，微笑地回过头来，两人终于无可避免地开始了对话。 </p><p>“请问怎么了吗？” </p><p>你好意思问吗？？不该是我问这种问题才对吗？埃尔梅罗二世在心中狂啸着，但表面上却是不动声色，露出绅士的微笑。 </p><p>“抱歉，我只是单纯觉得先生您的体格非常好，忍不住多看了几眼。是有在做些什么锻炼吗？” </p><p>壮汉看起来很开心，也顺着他的话说了下去：“谢谢你，我确实平时很常健身。你的体型也很不错。” </p><p>埃尔梅罗二世虽然知道这只是客套话，但他还是露出了苦笑。他身材纤长，算得上高大，但却十分瘦弱，虽然常年有进行锻炼，但身体的素质却不见长，他作为间谍最大的缺点就是战斗力极低，以至于总需要配备搭档。 </p><p>“怎么可能，您说笑了先生。” </p><p>而眼前的壮汉却意外露出了认真的神情否定了他的说法，眼神又变得如方才般热烈了起来。 </p><p>“不，我是认真的……你正是我喜欢的类型。” </p><p>？ </p><p>埃尔梅罗二世愣在了原地，一时不知道如何以埃尔梅罗二世这一特工的身份运行下去。 </p><p>韦伯·维尔维特今年27岁，好像有生以来第一次被男人表白了。 </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ps：也许有人会对韦伯的人称感到混乱，韦伯进入工作状态时会以“埃尔梅罗二世”自称，而在本性暴露时以“韦伯”自称</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written by Kikko</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03. </p><p>“你正是我喜欢的类型。” </p><p>眼前的年轻男子听了自己的话瞬间愣在了原地，也难怪他会那么惊讶，就连亚历山大自己都被自己吓到了。 </p><p>原来自己是这样想的吗，虽然是意外地得出了结论，亚历山大却感觉自己松了口气。这样一来，自己一连数日的无意识行为就终于得到合理的解释了。 </p><p>对啊，他对眼前的这个小子来电了，在意得不行，才总会无意识地在人群中搜索这小子的身影，无需多高尚的理由，就是那么简单。 </p><p>既然如此，那就绝对不能放过眼前的这个绝好的机会。不然他肯定会后悔，后悔到吃不下饭的那种程度。 </p><p>接下来让我们来聊聊关于亚历山大•佩拉的事情吧。 </p><p>从各个方面来看，亚历山大•佩拉都是一个超乎规格的人。身为一名功勋累累的退役军人，曾位列上校的他并没有像同僚们那般进入政界，而是选择接受退役军人再就业培训，并进入了军医大学，迅速的获得了医师证书，任职于国立首都医院。 </p><p>更为令人费解的事，有关于他的一切消息，包括功勋全部都没有公开，并与其当时所领部队的信息一并视为机密尘封档案库，也没有人知道是否真的有档案记录过他们的相关信息。在大战时令所有人闻风丧胆的A国特种奇袭大队，战后就如风息般消散。 </p><p>当时在军人中颇为盛传，A国的特种奇袭大队所到之处必无生还，因此没人知晓大队的规模如何，更无人知晓其成员组成，但偏偏传出了这样的传闻，奇袭大队的大队长——人称“伊斯坎达尔”，有着巨人般的身姿，一头赤发在战火中就如灼眼烈日，有着一人就足以匹敌一个精锐师团的实力。 </p><p>当然，大多数人都会将这个传言置之一笑，因为这实在太过离谱，没有人会相信这种离谱的事，更没有人会将这种传说中的魔神与亚历山大联系起来。但凡认识亚历山大的人，对他的第一印象都只不过是待人和善，性格爽快的普通大叔罢了。 </p><p>即便他体格健硕，高大的惊人；皮肤黝黑，面容刚毅威严，一头红发明明如此惹眼；人们却依旧记不清他的面孔。并不是大家的观察能力或是记忆力出了问题，只是亚历山大的职业素养过高。 </p><p>身为一名杀手的职业素养。 </p><p>他很擅长隐匿自己庞大的身体，当他坐在急诊室里故意调得很低的椅子上时，摆出特定的坐姿，利用光线，写字台的高度，消除自己鲜明的存在感，再往脸上套上千篇一律的亲切微笑。他多年来的完美技艺连埃尔梅罗二世的眼睛也蒙骗过去了，眼前的人一定是以为他们是第一次见面。 </p><p>没错，这不是他们的第一次见面。 </p><p>亚历山大与韦伯的第一次重逢，是在国立首都医院的急诊室中。那是一个平平无奇的下午，在送走了上一个病人后，护士在门外叫起“韦伯•梅尔洛”的名字。随后，一个面色苍白的长发男人进入了诊室。起初，亚历山大并没有察觉到有何不妥，只是觉得眼前的男人容貌俊美，但却有种不起眼的感觉，那种气氛与自己有几分相似。 </p><p>男人似乎有长期的胃病史，他看上去神色匆匆，非常清晰利落的交代起自己的病情。估计是个醉心工作顾不上身体的人，让人有些担心。亚历山大很快就写好了处方，在他递给对方时，男人也抬起了头，向他致谢。 </p><p>就在此刻两人对上了视线，这个年轻男人有着一双深色的眼眸，接近于黑，却没有黑曜石冷冽的光，反倒是有几分温润的色泽，绿琥珀般的翠色匿身于墨色当中，将他的思绪一下子带回了十七年前的那一瞬间。 </p><p>记忆中的身影与眼前的男人的模样重叠起来，亚历山大惊讶得发不出声来。 </p><p>真的有这种事情存在吗？萍水相逢之人时隔十几年后重逢。 </p><p>未等他从惊讶中缓过神来，眼前的人就匆匆离去。他自然不会知道刚刚他的这位患者其实是在潜入他们的医院的途中，为了掩饰自己的目的顺便看了个病。 </p><p>已经到了换班的时间，护士进入诊室向他道别，他却全然不知，依旧维持着方才的姿势。一旁的赫菲斯提翁自然感觉奇怪，便走向前去在他眼前挥了挥手，亚历山大这才抬起头来，瞧见赫菲斯提翁一副见了稀奇事的神情。 </p><p>“Boss，你发呆了，这天是要塌了吗？” </p><p>亚历山大干笑了几声，随口敷衍了几句。黑发异瞳的美人摘下了眼镜，土调的唇膏一抿化开了几分，透出了几分妖艳的颜色。 </p><p>“要没事就出去走走？看你一整天都坐得那么憋屈怕也该要去透透气了。” </p><p>“成。” </p><p>亚历山大与赫菲斯提翁并肩走在人烟逐渐稀少的过道上，兜兜转转绕到了地势偏僻的阁楼，那是他们常常去“休息”的好地方。 </p><p>赫菲斯提翁倚在窗边，阳光已渐渐染上金黄，她解开了自己脑后勺那古板的盘发，像是为了衬托她解脱后的爽快，黄昏的风牵起她散落的发丝，一并飞舞着，一如她战场上的英姿。 </p><p>长久以往，“赫菲斯提翁”一直都如此陪伴在他的身侧，无论是兄亦或是妹，总有一方会陪伴在他的身侧。准确而言，赫菲斯提翁是眼前这位美女的兄长，而眼前的美女则可以是任何人。 </p><p>与亚历山大不同，这位妖艳的美女自一出生就是杀手，并且是极其优秀的暗杀者。她的双胞胎哥哥和她都是亚历山大的部下，但与兄长不同的是，她是影子一般的存在。在战场上，两人都是亚历山大所向披靡的左肩右臂。而如今，兄长以亦真亦假的军衔，进入了政界，充当起一张有用的“嘴”。 </p><p>而她，及大队中的大多数人则留在了亚历山大的身边，与他一同成为了一把无形的剑，压制着那些主张“战争即和平”的家伙们。 </p><p>一回想起战场上的往事，男孩的身影就再次出现在他的眼前。熊熊烈焰当中，强忍着发软的身体支起腰来，大声地报上自己的名字，那双墨绿的眼流转着焰牙，在眼眶中打转的泪让那双眼眸变得无比湿润，无比纯粹，将这荒唐，惨绝人寰的战场全都装了进去，包括一时兴起救了他的自己。 </p><p>“我的名字叫韦伯！！哥哥！我一定会成为像你一样的……” </p><p>无名的英雄。 </p><p>本来只是小孩问到自己的名号时随口提提的大话，却被对方当成了瑰宝一般的存在。 </p><p>小孩没有半点猜忌的话语，给亚历山大来了一记重拳，本是无足轻重的小事，却在亚历山大的脑海中占下了一席之地，以至于十七年后的今天仍让他难以忘怀。 </p><p>他垂下眼眸，声音不自觉地变得低沉。 </p><p>“报告一下情况吧，最近有什么动静。” </p><p>一旁的赫菲斯提翁亦压低了嗓子，开始讲述最近对面的人的一系列活动，以及握着他们“这把刀”的那群人又打算如何接招，下一次的工作又会是如何安排。 </p><p>在这长达15年的战争中，期间并非没有过休止。这只是一场为战争而存在的战争，战争沦为了消费品。谁也未曾攻入过谁的首都，谁也未曾真正的胜利。一切都只是以消耗物质为目的，获得就业岗位，获得民族的团结。而他，则在这无意义的战场上行走了十五年。 </p><p>战争带来的毁灭，毁灭的不仅是物质，不仅是人的性命，还毁灭了人性。在那眼光的沐浴之下，他随口敷衍说下的玩笑反而变为一桶冷水，将他浇醒。他才醒悟在这无意义的战争中既满足不了他的征服欲，亦看不到丝毫的荣光。 </p><p>他并非一开始就是乐意做无名英雄的人，出身名门，一毕业就以破格的军衔组织起奇袭大队，一开始他也是只想要把这个职位当成跳板，往高升之路前进。 </p><p>就连此刻在他身边的人都认为他应该走到最前方，成为引领众人的太阳，而不是去成为一把被紧紧握着，藏在谈判桌下的刀。 </p><p>“Boss？” </p><p>赫菲斯提翁颇为困惑地看向明显不在状态的亚历山大，但下一秒却又摆出了带刺的笑容。 </p><p>“难道你终于按耐不住跃跃欲试了吗？” </p><p>她也许认为这一切都不是伊斯坎达尔的最终的目的，心中暗怀着期待等待着。但无论抱有如何的想法都是她的自由。 </p><p>“你倒是说出了有趣的话。”亚历山大抖了抖肩，“你清楚的，我本来就不是一把好使听话的刀。我只是在等待事态变得更有趣，现在这个国家太过无趣了。” </p><p>“而我觉得如今的这个局势需要有站在我们这个立场的人，为了一个更为有趣，让我更快乐的未来。” </p><p>不需要以保持群众的贫穷与苦难作为代价维持生存，人的形态将更为自由，更为富足的未来。对于他来说，比起那无穷无尽又无意义的战火，像是童话一般美好又充满未知的道路，更有魅力。 </p><p>“那你接下来要怎么做？” </p><p>“走一步算一步不好吗？反正前路漫漫。” </p><p>“……” </p><p>“我开玩笑的。” </p><p>如今只是第一步。待到这世界足够有趣，足够满足他的欲望，再一并收入囊中也不错，如今要做的就是灌溉。 </p><p>除此之外可能就是要去确认一下刚刚的那位患者的名字吧。 </p><p>04. </p><p>已是下班时间，大多数医生都已下班，包括身为外科医生的赫菲斯提翁也在刚刚离开了医院。然而急诊医生却没有这种快乐的事，况且今日是亚历山大全日当值。 </p><p>趁着回到诊室后的第一件事，是去翻找护士的登记表，要找到下午最后一个病人简直轻而易举。 </p><p>亚历山大快速地抄下关于他的个人信息，便回到了诊室中。虽然从笔迹中感受到了患者的匆忙，所幸他将自己的信息填得非常完善。 </p><p>韦伯•梅尔洛，年龄29，名字和年龄都在匹配范围内。更出奇的是，他所填的住所与亚历山大的公寓只相隔一条街，住处电话也好好地填写上去了。亚历山大将便签夹入记事本，心情莫名的愉快。 </p><p>（为了更像个父亲组织伪造档案时特意把韦伯的年龄写大了点） </p><p>自那时起，他便时不时步行上下班，顺便绕绕远路。虽然他觉得在漫漫人生茫茫人海中再次偶遇已是奇迹，但他实在很好奇，当年的那个小子如今从事着怎样的职业，过着怎样的人生。 </p><p>虽说如此，他也没有花太多的注意力在这件事情上。也就最多是在自己住处附近散散步，在街上遇见有着一头黑色长发的人时会忍不住回头的程度。 </p><p>本来，应该是这种程度才对。 </p><p>如他所想，事情并没有那么顺利。在重逢后的好一段时间，亚历山大都没有再见到过韦伯。然而奇怪的是，亚历山大的情况却在恶化，待回过神来，自己就已经在韦伯住处附近徘徊，甚至还到他公寓的附近打探起消息。 </p><p>即便如此，亚历山大得到的关于他的消息还是只有一星半点。只知道他刚搬来这个城市没有多久，邻里间对他的印象也非常淡薄，最多也就知道他好像在哪里教书的程度罢了。 </p><p>待再次目击他的身影，是一次非常偶然的机会。某日在他上班的路途中，有个忙碌的身影从人群中穿梭而过，冲上了巴士。亚历山大一开始并没有多么留意，但一回望觉得那抹身影格外熟悉，凭着直觉他亦挤上的巴士。 </p><p>正值早高峰，虽说乘巴士的人说不上太多，但比起平时也不少。他在巴士中不动声色地张望着，终于找到了那抹消瘦纤长的身影。韦伯倚着车窗，望着窗外，一副疲惫的模样。但他那一头及腰的长发依旧那么贴服，西服也依旧齐理，坐姿也还算端正，浑身透露着一种家境优越教养良好的公子气。 </p><p>大约过了两站，随着巴士摇摇晃晃，韦伯从位置站了起来，待巴士停稳，随人流下了车，亚历山大亦紧跟其后。他望着韦伯进了就在车站附近的大学，途中还有学生向匆匆忙忙的他打招呼，并称他为“教授”。 </p><p>亚历山大便自然地回过头截下一辆的士，赶在点上回到了医院。 </p><p>在这之后事情的进展便变得顺利多了，隔日下班时，亚历山大很幸运地在韦伯所在的大学门口的公告栏上发现近期会有韦伯•梅尔洛教授的公开课，也得知了韦伯是这个私立大学的哲学教授。他也很理所当然地去听了韦伯的公开课。 </p><p>来听公开课的人数并不太多，似乎与因为主讲教授是新来的有关。但不知为何来听课的学生中女性占了大多数，当然等到韦伯出场时在座的各位都明白了是怎么一回事。 </p><p>这小子还蛮受欢迎的嘛。 </p><p>韦伯身材纤长，容貌英俊，虽然有些微妙的不起眼，但却因此有种耐人寻味的神秘感。怕是有不少人心思不纯混入其中吧。这样一想，自己不也是如此吗？ </p><p>一回想起自己一连多日的行为，已经有几分跟踪狂的味道了。亚历山大不禁对自己的执着有几丝不解，难道自己在无意之中对他产生了某种责任感？ </p><p>默默守望一个人的人生这种事，他想都没想过会去做。 </p><p>在他困惑之时，韦伯已经开始了讲座，而他的注意力很快就被韦伯精彩的讲解夺去。他从来未见过有人这样解读尼采，而且讲解的内容也很生动并不艰涩。而且在传导知识的同时，他亦将自己的观点穿插其中。他的见解非常到位，暗藏着对当下社会的分析，正是说到了亚历山大的心坎上。 </p><p>要是做得到，他还真想把那些脑子里都不知道装啥的政治家全部抓过来听听他的课。 </p><p>授课结束后，他看着走得飞快的韦伯身后紧围着一大群学生，脑里一点点消化着他刚刚课上的内容，嘴角竟不自觉地扬起。 </p><p>这不是成长得很出色吗？ </p><p>他在用自己的方式达成自己当初的诺言，用自己的方法去改变当下的世界。 </p><p>想到这，亚历山大抑制不住涌出来的笑意，不自觉地用手掩住了嘴角。 </p><p>他确实感觉到有什么情绪在萌芽。 </p><p>但在几天之后这种情绪有了变化。 </p><p>一如平常下班散步回来时，在路上撞见了那人牵着个小不点，正和他隔壁的老太太介绍着他的小女儿。 </p><p>小，女，儿。 </p><p>这不挺行的吗，那小子连孩子到生了呀？ </p><p>银发的小不点紧紧地抓住韦伯的衣摆，小巧白皙的漂亮脸蛋时不时从兜帽里露出来，看起来非常的怕生。那副可爱的模样让人联想到童话书上的雪之妖精。这样看来，她的妈妈应该是个非常漂亮的夫人。 </p><p>亚历山大害怕自己盯得太紧会被他人发觉，于是便转过头离开了。 </p><p>看来他应该过上了很幸福的人生，再也不会像小时候孤零零一个人哭的一把鼻涕一把泪了，也没有什么值得自己操心的了。 </p><p>如他所愿的幸福圆满的故事，他不应该感到欣慰才对吗？没什么好挂牵的了。 </p><p>但为什么总觉得有种说不出的滋味，就连工作时也时不时想起方才那对父女的身影。 </p><p>啊啊，好在意，好在意！ </p><p>结果 “啪”一声地握断了手里的笔，推门而入的赫菲斯提翁一脸诧异地看着他手里的笔，又抬头看了看他。 </p><p>“怎么，亚历山大你被人甩了吗？” </p><p>听见她的话亚历山大猛地抬起头，亦是一脸诧异的表情。 </p><p>“扯什么呢你很闲吗？” </p><p>“嗯——嗯？” </p><p>赫菲斯提翁仔细观察着他的表情，突然挑起了眉。 </p><p>“真的假的，居然有你搞不定的人？你知不知道你这段时间很奇怪。不会吧，原因居然是这个吗？看来下次酒会一定要跟大家好好说说你现在的这副表情才行啊！” </p><p>眼前的美人露出了充满玩味的笑容，托了托鼻梁上装饰用的茶色眼镜。亚历山大看见她这模样不由得叹了口气，敷衍的摆了摆手，像是要扇灭她那无缘无故的八卦之火。 </p><p>“你想太多了，只不过是遇见了个熟人，他或许不记得我，但有些在意他的近况。” </p><p>“有多在意？” </p><p>“……也就多看他几眼的程度？” </p><p>“也就在意到把笔掰断的程度？” </p><p>“好吧也就在意到会无意识跟……调查他的程度。” </p><p>赫菲斯提翁沉默了，她静静地与亚历山大对视，希望找出些端倪。她看了半天，却莞尔一笑。 </p><p>“看来伊斯坎达尔被掉包了。” </p><p>亚历山大听了她的说法不由得眉头一皱，回问到： </p><p>“你这话什么意思。” </p><p>“我不知道你在在意什么，以至于你察觉不到自己对他有多执着。要是换作我认识的伊斯坎达尔，一早就上去搭话挖墙脚搞到手了。” </p><p>赫菲斯提翁看他似乎想说些什么，于是又紧接着追击： </p><p>“别想说瞎话，你说我们大队里有多少人是你见过一面就从别人队里挖墙脚挖回来的？” </p><p>“他的才华确实是很出色……但我不认为是这回事。” </p><p>“那你就是在他身上寻求情感上的需求吗？难得过上算平稳的日子，干脆试试好好谈场恋爱？” </p><p>恋爱？ </p><p>亚历山大听见赫菲斯提翁说出这样的话，知道她另有所指。硬要说的话，亚历山大是玩得很开的人。要是说晚上的对象他是要多少有多少，但只要是他的朋友都知道，他未有过认真的交往对象。 </p><p>他不是一个会把太多心思放在儿女情长上的人，更何况他也根本没有将韦伯当做那种对象去思考。 </p><p>“听好，亚历山大。我不管你是怎么想，但别这一副摇摆不定的样子。在意就去搞定他啊！我跟你说，下次酒会你不把他带过来，你可就别想来喝酒了。” </p><p>被好友如此告知了。 </p><p>就算是这么说，一直以来在亚历山大心中更为鲜明的一直都是关于韦伯小时候的事情，如今也只是当做小时候认识的小孩。要他一开始就把韦伯往恋爱对象去认知，并意识到自己在意对方是因为恋爱感情也确实困难。 </p><p>但他也明白在这段时间里，他对这个人的认知早就发生改变。想起他的名字，就想起他授课时令人信服的优秀才华，巴士上略显疲惫的俊美身影，干练利落的身影匆匆从人群中穿梭…… </p><p>因此看见他抱起自己的家人耐心安慰的模样时心情有些微妙，但还是上前去为他推开了门。 </p><p>注意到自己被他凝视时的兴奋。 </p><p>以至于忍不住向他投去热烈的视线确认他的身影，还被对方发现，暴露彻彻底底。 </p><p>即使如此还是忍不住上前去搭话了。 </p><p>眼前的人在听了自己话向自己投来了了困惑与怀疑的眼神，明显地展露出警惕心。 </p><p>但即使如此也不会轻易让你跑走的，小子。 </p><p>亚历山大眼里的笑意，又多了几分。 </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written by Kikko</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04. </p><p>「太可疑了！」 </p><p>格蕾非常清晰地感受到了自己的新手爸爸在人群中突起的剧烈波动。她浑身打了个激灵，忍不住抬起头看向取餐口那处到底发生了什么。 </p><p>餐厅人流密集，各种各样的波动朝她涌来，宛若无仁慈且不知休止的吵杂刺耳声音，撼动着她的耳膜。好在这并不是确切听得见的声音，而是直接由大脑接收的波动。 </p><p>但不管怎么说，对格蕾而言，在这样纷乱的环境中仅仅只是呆着就已经够煎熬的了，可谓是如坐针毡，头皮发麻。 </p><p>「喂喂，不要一下子勉强自己啊，爱哭鬼格蕾！现在感觉好点了吗？」 </p><p>格蕾感受到再熟悉不过的波动，她轻轻抚摸鸟笼状挎包里蹦跳着的方块，默默在心里感谢替自己屏蔽掉一部分电波的亚德——代替妈妈一直陪伴在她身边的智能伴侣。 </p><p>作为妈妈亲手制作出来的礼物，亚德几乎是全知全能的，既能替她在因信号过多无法支撑的时候屏蔽电波，又能作为防身武器，代替她所失去的一切陪伴在她的身侧。 </p><p>她咬着下唇，安抚好自己的情绪，再次望向韦伯所在之处，尝试只接收他周围的电波。 </p><p>肩负着重大使命的父亲的情绪波动大多数时间都被压抑着，但他的情绪波动让格蕾有种非常怀念的感觉，就如同年幼时枕边的摇篮曲一般，就像妈妈那般温暖。 </p><p>而他身边似乎出现了一个和他波长很合得来的人，但距离实在太远，以她这个状态实在没办法好好接收并将脑电波翻译成他们的想法。 </p><p>该怎么办好呢…… </p><p>正当小小的超能力女孩纠结之时，她的父亲已经从短暂的震惊中缓过神来，他努力地控制着自己僵硬的表情，大脑再次恢复运转。 </p><p>冷静点啊你是埃尔梅罗二世！小小的爱的告白算个屁啊。不不，还是不要过度自我意识比较好，好歹在乔装之下自己的相貌并不太起眼。在一番自我挣扎过后，27岁的童贞单身父亲逐渐变得从容起来。 </p><p>“请问你所指的是哪种意思的喜欢？” </p><p>他故意露出略微尴尬的笑容，眼前的男人看起来也有些慌忙，一副注意到什么似的样子摆着手，讪讪地干笑了几声连忙解释: </p><p>“啊，抱歉。我的说法看来有点引人误解。您是这附近的私立大学的哲学系教授吧？我最近有幸听到您的公开讲座，您讲的课实在太好了。我非常钟意您的授课方式和见解。刚刚在路上看见您非常惊讶很想和您打招呼，看来打扰到您了。” </p><p>眼前的男人好似突然改变了气氛，但对待他的态度却格外自然，让韦伯稍微愣了一愣。但他的眼神确实相当认真，并且开始提起上一次公开课上他所提及的几个要点，语气也依旧明亮，确实是一副把自己当成了值得钦佩的学者来对待的模样。 </p><p>“那真的是非常荣幸……” </p><p>“您说笑了，荣幸的是我。在那次公开课之后我一直很想与您交谈，其实我是一名退役军人，虽然在政府帮助下如今已顺利地融入社会了。但本来该呆在大学学习的时光我都在战场度过了。我一直都很希望能与您这样优秀的学者结识。” </p><p>“如果您不介意的话，可以和我探讨一下关于听您上次公开课时我想到的一些问题吗……”</p><p>随着亚历山大抛出话题，两人的话匣子一下子就被打开了。亚历山大懂得适时地提出自己的疑问与见解，韦伯也很愉快地以学者的角度去解答，心中自然而然地对眼前的这个好学的退役军人萌生起几分好感。 </p><p>方才韦伯心中浓烈的警惕感亦确实被他完美地化解了。在短暂的交谈中他亦发觉眼前的男子举止言谈大方得体，气度不凡，不由得令正在物色结婚对象的韦伯打起他心中的小算盘，对眼前人再次进行评估。 </p><p>品质优良的整齐西装，护理状态良好的手表与擦得锃亮的皮鞋看得出他注意细节，足以符合面试官口味的言谈举止，外加退役军人与现役医生的贴金，以及言语中不经意流露出对自己的好感。他不得不承认亚历山大是个不错的考虑对象。 </p><p>虽然说短时间内登记结婚不算易事，但也不是不可能的事。他身形如此巨大也不知道会不会吓到格蕾，那个怕生的女孩能把他当作另一个爸爸吗？ </p><p>此时认真思考着的他并没有留意有个小小身影正往他的方向靠近。更不会留意到小女孩兜帽下震惊的表情，小女孩目瞪口呆地看看他，又再看看他身边的一次见的大汉，一时间震惊得漏出了声音。 </p><p>“你是……爸爸？” </p><p>女孩的意外发言成功地引起了两个大人的注意，在大人们诧异的目光下，女孩小巧的脸蛋刷得一下全红了。 </p><p>「哟，搞砸了（成了）啊」 </p><p>纷乱的信号一下子全涌了过来，混乱的小不点已经分不清这到底是自己还是谁的心声了。 </p><p>05. </p><p>不知突然从哪冒出头来的小不点投下了一颗鱼雷之后，自己率先光荣牺牲，一副羞怯欲泣的模样躲到了韦伯的身后，肉嘟嘟的小手紧拽着韦伯的风衣下摆，浑身颤抖的样子像极了受惊的小动物。 </p><p>突然被叫成爸爸的大汉似乎意外的开心，不知为何还传来了「猫咪父女太可爱了」这样的电波，还有「那副警惕心强怕生的模样不愧是父女」之类的想法让格蕾不由自主地缩起了身子。 </p><p>而自己的父亲似乎感觉非常惊奇，那个腼腆又怕生的小不点怎么突然就对第一次见面的陌生人那么亲近？而且明明总是把自己叫成妈妈，却把第一次见面的人叫成爸爸？ </p><p>「哈哈哈哈哈，格蕾，看来你遇上大麻烦啦！」 </p><p>亚德也干脆来掺和一脚，格蕾的大脑已经被这眼前的修罗场搅和成一坨浆糊，就如同她通红的脸一样陷入罢工状态。 </p><p>那小脑袋上说不定还冒着热气呢。 </p><p>大汉亲切地蹲下了身子，一只巨大无比的手向她伸来，就如他所想的那样，像对待小猫一样揉着那颗小小的头，不知为何就笑了起来，和被她紧紧搂住的父亲搭起了话。 </p><p>“教授，这是您的女儿吗？” </p><p>“没错，她的名字叫格蕾哦，今年已经七岁了。” </p><p>韦伯回以温馨一笑，拉起了格蕾的小手。 </p><p>“这样啊，非常可爱的小女儿啊，就像个童话里的小妖精一样。尊夫人想必也非常美丽，怎么没见她和你一起来？” </p><p>“……她没熬过前年冬天。” </p><p>父亲及时地流露出丝丝的尴尬和伤感，为根本不存在的母亲失落了一阵。 </p><p>「喔喔，格蕾你快看！成熟美男子的45º俯视！这演技太完美了说得跟真的一样诶！！」 </p><p>亚德依旧自顾自兴奋着，而他的主人却已经完全掉线，眼下已经是两个大人的主场了。 </p><p>亚历山大听见这番话后露出了严肃的表情，语气也郑重了几分。 </p><p>“我很抱歉……请节哀。” </p><p>而韦伯也很流畅地接下他的话梗往下顺着设定演好小少爷教授的角色，嘴角勉强地挤出几分安慰的笑意，轻轻地摇了摇头。 </p><p>“她身体本身就不好……她还是我未婚妻时就一直被哮喘折磨。生下格蕾后身体更是一落千丈，是我没有照顾好她……” </p><p>亚历山大的表情变得温和，看着他伤感的模样亦表露出不是一番滋味的情感，说话时像是为了安慰他而将声音降低了几个调。 </p><p>“您一定很爱她……为您感到遗憾……” </p><p>韦伯像是有些吃惊地盯着那双赤红的眼，不知为何心中有几分温热，但他很快就别开了眼，露出预先计算好的自嘲的笑容。 </p><p>“我们的婚姻只是家族决定的，但我真的很感谢她把格蕾扶养都那么大，没有她我什么都做不好……如您所见我是个失败的父亲，照顾不好自己的妻儿，现在只能沦落到来快餐店解决三餐。” </p><p>亚历山大闻言露出苦笑，心里却莫名地松了一口气。 </p><p>“请您不要过分责怪自己，在疾病面前我们都同样无力。虽然很不合时宜，但哮喘具有较强的遗传性，我认为早日给令爱做一次全方位诊断比较好。” </p><p>“……很感谢你的建议。” </p><p>说完这番话后，亚历山大不知为何露出了犹豫的神色，似乎想到了什么，却又一副不知如何开口的模样。 </p><p>韦伯见状觉得有戏，故意露出困惑的模样，适时地用鼓励的笑容引导对方，亚历山大也确实受到了他笑容的鼓舞，讪讪地笑着挠了挠头。 </p><p>“也不知道当不当讲，其实我是这附近医院的急诊医生。您来过我们科室，虽然您应该不记得了。如果您不介意，我可以为格蕾做诊断。我一直都是独居，也会做料理……” </p><p>亚历山大的声音越来越小，那副视线笔直地看着自己的模样让韦伯觉得有几分新鲜。该如何形容眼前的男人？就第一印象而言，他分明是个大胆又热情的男人，当下却又有种难以言状的纯情感。但他知道他一定会说出自己的请求，所以他安静地等待着。 </p><p>“如果您觉得需要一个帮助您的人，我一定为很乐意为您分担您的重任！我有照顾小孩的经验也学过儿童心理学去过儿科实习……如果您不介意的话！” </p><p>“我很愿意帮你照顾格蕾！” </p><p>韦伯轻轻地勾起了嘴唇。 </p><p>计划第一步，好像达成了呢。 </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>